


Planning Spring Break

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [26]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, browsing the summer holiday brochures (and maybe arguing about what, exactly constitutes a vacation - city break or ski/sun holiday). Madison Miller has plans for spring break. The Sheppard sisters have better plans. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning Spring Break

Madison Miller presented Clara and Anna Sheppard with her collection of holiday brochures. It was only Thanksgiving, but it was never too early to plan their spring break.  
  
"We have so many options," she said. "The beach - Uncle John can teach us how to surf. Or we could go skiing and snowboarding in Aspen. Also, San Francisco has a bunch of really cool concerts in the park. Uncle Evan would take us."  
  
Anna sighed. "I'm tired of flying all over the place. Why can't we just stay in Colorado Springs for once?"  
  
"If Uncle John could spring for a puddle jumper just one time," Clara began, but Madison shook her head.  
  
"Come on. It's our last spring break in high school. It has to be awesome! We should jet-set somewhere really cool!"  
  
"You know," Clara said, her tone suspiciously innocent, "I hear Uncle Evan will be overseeing the final round of Gate Team trials at the Alpha Site. Bet you he'll be needing some innocent locals who are secretly Ori or Wraith worshippers or something."  
  
Madison shook her head. "Your mom would never let you go through the gate and you know it."  
  
Anna said, "Come on. You've been training with Uncle John for years. You're like Annie Oakley with an intar. You could take on a marine and everyone knows it. Not to mention you'll be able to put all those acting classes to use."  
  
Under the combined gazes of the Sheppard girls, Madison broke. "Okay, fine. But let me pitch it to Uncle Mer. He can wear Uncle Evan down like no one else can." She stood up and fished her cell phone out of her pocket to make the call, ignoring her carefully-hoarded vacation brochures. Why go to a beach in another state when they could go to another planet?


End file.
